1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers. In particular it relates to the gathering and analysis of information that describes the health and operational state of batteries by attaching to a vehicle's wiring harness.
2. Prior Art
All batteries fail. In particular the automobile battery is particularly onerous. Automobile manufactures currently provide only the real-time state of the car's charging system (alternator) when the engine is running. The battery is only one component of this system. This system warns the motorist when there is a problem with the charging system by using a dash mounted voltmeter, ammeter or more commonly a warning lamp which is often referred to as the “idiot light”. This information should not be confused nor equated with the operating state or the overall health of the battery, itself. Typically a loose or broken alternator belt causes the warning lamp to come on.
Automobile battery malfunctions are seldom caused by a factory defect; driving habits are the more common culprits. The heavy auxiliary power drawn during a short distance driven never allows the periodic fully saturated charge that is so important for the longevity of a lead acid battery.
A German manufacturer of luxury cars reveals that of every 400 car batteries returned under warranty, 200 are working well and have no problem. Low charge and acid stratification are the most common causes of the apparent failure. The car manufacturer says that the problem is more common on large luxury cars offering power-hungry auxiliary options than on the more basic models.
It would be important to know when the health of a battery has deteriorated sufficiently to signal that a failure is impending. In some situations this information could be life-saving such as when operating in combat zones or under severe weather conditions. It would also be important to know that by merely changing the usage pattern of a vehicle such as combining multiple shopping trips into a single extended trip or by knowing when to apply an external battery charger that the life of the battery would be extended and impending failures avoided.
A system by which the driver of an internal combustion engine automobile, or the skipper of a boat or the driver of a hybrid vehicle or the driver of an electric vehicle can know both the operating state and the general health of their batteries would therefore be desirable.